


Movies and Pining

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Movie Nights, Oblivious Harry, pining!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Draco's been inviting Harry over for movie nights for a while now hoping he catches on. The only thing getting in his way of a budding romance is Harry's obliviousness.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 141





	Movies and Pining

Draco threw a bag of microwave popcorn frustratedly into the microwave. When was Harry going to realise he wasn’t being invited for a movie night, alone, as just friends? When was it going to get through his thick, oblivious skull that Draco had obvious ulterior motives? 

Was the deliberate touching of hands in the popcorn not a big enough hint? Surely he noticed how perfect the snack choices were. All of them Harry loved, Draco made sure by asking Hermione which came with it’s own humiliations. 

He was desperate for Harry to take the hint without him having to spell it out. He wanted Harry to realise and in a rush of passion take the opportunity to make out with him on the couch. Popcorn would spill and they’d both ignore it as they were so deep in euphoria as their lips became swollen.

Draco’s fantasies could’ve filled a seven book series about his non-existent love life with the boy who lived. Every book would start with a disclaimer explaining this was all stories made up from a lovesick boys head. 

The doorbell rang and Draco called for him to come in. Harry kicked off his shoes at the door and made his way into the kitchen. 

“What’s on the agenda tonight?” He asked, his voice was smooth as silk. Draco’s insides melted like butter.  
“Another film,” Draco teased, he’d let Harry pick from is netflix when they sat down. He wouldn’t watch much of it anyways he’d be spending more time staring at Harry’s reactions and wondering if he made the first move would Harry reciprocate.  
“You going to pick?” Harry already knew the answer.  
“I like it when you pick, plus I’m just starting to recognise muggle actors.”  
“I’ll go pick on just now.”   
“I’ll bring the snacks through.”

Draco didn’t recognise the film or actors but it looked pretty. The shots were aesthetically pleasing and Harry was too focused on the screen to realise that Draco was tracing his jawline with his eyes. It was sharp and soft all at once, the perfect blend for the perfect guy.

The perfect guy who couldn’t take a hint, which took his perfect percentage down to at least a 97%.

Everytime something prominent happened Harry’s eyes would widen and he’d edge closer to the edge of the couch, his hand would grip the arm rest and loosen once it had passed. He was like a child. Draco hid his smile. 

They did the same routine the did every week. Their hands touched whilst reaching for the popcorn, Harry would laugh and apologise whilst Draco squeaked one back. That one touch always sent Draco into a school girl frenzy. Sometimes it’d be the only time they’d touch all night. Harry would forget to hug him at the door or he would sit the farthest away on the couch. He could’ve been on another planet when that happened, it certainly felt like it from Draco’s perspective.

When the credits rolled Draco tried to summon all his courage. He needed every last smidgen to pull himself together, to make the words form with his lips. With his heart pounding he sucked in a breath. When he let go no words came out.

Harry was staring at him, waiting for him to say something. Once he realised Draco wasn’t going to speak he started to instead. “Look, I know I’m thick skulled sometimes, I just don’t pick up on things as easily as Hermione or even Ron does but if you do like me, which Hermione says you do, I was wondering if you’d like to go out some time.”

Draco wanted to scream. For one Hermione had snitched on him and for two Harry made the first move. It was full of fiery passion but it was sweet and caring. His heart was putty in Harry’s hand and he just hoped he wasn’t only playing around with it.

“I’d love to,” Draco grinned, “Though I’d like to talk to Granger first to talk about her loose lips.”  
“Shit,” Harry cursed, “You can’t tell her I told you she told me. I promised her I wouldn’t”  
“It seems that your just as loose lipped as she is,” Draco laughed.

Maybe Harry wasn’t unbelievably perfect but he sure was cute asking him out.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> I'm starting to reply to comments, so bear with me whilst I get over my shyness.


End file.
